The Phantom Arc
by Artistic Ane
Summary: The Phantom Lord Arc, or Lucy's story, through the eyes of Jeanne de Vajell. Rated T for paranoid author's language. The fifth in Jeanne's Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_The following text is a fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned, except Jeanne and her family. Flames, comments, and critiques are accepted, but I should warn you, Erza won't be happy if you make me cry. Contains spoilers about the Phantom Lord Arc, or as I call it, Lucy's story. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

It took me three days to finally enter the guild, because it was three days later when Laxus left for his own work. But nothing special happened then. I couldn't even find a job. But the next day, I walked to the guild

...and found it trashed.

WWW

We were all congregating in the basement, but none of us could find the motivation to work. Instead, we all moped and grumbled about Phantom Lord. And that's how Erza and her team found us four days later.

Natsu, of course, wanted to go off immediately and whoop their butts, but Master would have none of it. After all, fighting between guilds was forbidden. I understood Natsu's anger, though. This guild was like home to many of the members. Even I was furious at Phantom Lord, but mostly, I was angry at myself.

_'Was there anything I could do? I should be able to do more than hide in the shadows!'_

We spent the rest of the day like that, and when we left, Master suggested we go in groups. Safety in numbers, and all that. Macao and Wakaba were kind enough to walk me part of the way, and when we separated, I concealed myself for the rest of the walk.

When I reached the apartment Rita and I bought (yes, bought; we pool everything we can in our bimonthly payments) at South Gate Park, I undid my magic as I opened the door. Rita was waiting for me inside with a huge, bone-crushing, 'reassuring-I'm-still-alive' hug.

"It's okay, Rita-chan, it's fine," I said soothingly. "Phantom Lord will have nothing to gain by attacking us again."

"What did they gain _this_ time?" my terrified sister countered.

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I just gently pried her off of me, then walked over to our front window. I looked out at the park for a bit, and shut the blinds.

WWW

The next morning, Rita and I woke up early after a fitful sleep.

"I'm going with you to the guild," she announced. "I don't have work the next few days, and I'm tired of doing nothing but worry for you, while you mope around at your bar."

I smiled, and gave her a big hug; I knew what it meant for her to be around strangers, especially a large group of them, and really appreciated what she was doing.

When I opened the front door, the sun was just coming up. It seemed like it would be a beautiful day. There were few clouds scattering the sky, painted brilliant pinks and oranges by the rising sun. Birds were singing their morning praises. There was the gentlest, slightest hint of a breeze in the cool air.

And Rita and I were standing on our front porch, frozen in horror.

Pinned to the tree in front of our house with metal bands, battered, bruised, and broken, was the Shadow Gear Team: Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Rita clutched at my arm, her face frozen in a silent scream. I had to _do_ _something!_ I ran to the guild, dragging Rita behind me. I had to find him fast!

_'Please be there, please be there, please be there!'_

When I reached my destination, I pulled Rita through the doors, screaming, "Master! Master!"

He appeared quickly on the landing. "Jeanne, what happened?"

He was worried, very worried. Rightly so, I suppose, since I never screamed bloody murder for him before. Tears started pouring down my face as the reality of what had happened really sunk in.

"They're- they're," I sobbed, "they're just _hanging _there! They've been tortured, and the _bastard_ left them _hanging there!_"

Rita's knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, still clutching my arm. "Oh gods, oh gods!" she cried softly.

"Show me," Master Makarov commanded, appearing in front of us in his white coat and holding his staff.

I nodded, and pulled Rita off the floor. "Come on, Marguerite, we have to hurry." She blinked at the use of her full name, understanding the severity of the situation. We had to get them down.

I started running back to the park, Rita stumbling behind me and struggling to keep up. But Master stayed beside me easily with no effort.

"We just opened our door, and they were there, right in front of us, I had to do something, they look so hurt, Phantom's mark was on her, and oh god! what if they're _dead?!_"

Master sent me a sharp glance, Rita gasped loudly behind me, and I shut up, running even faster.

When we reached South Gate Park, there was already a large group of people there. Rita and I stayed at the edge of the grass while Master slowly walked toward the tree where three of his children were left for dead.

"Destroying our pub is one thing," he started quietly, though his voice still carried to us, "but no parent can remain quiet after seeing his children's blood!" His staff was reduced to splinters. "This means war!"

WWW

We all marched to the large guild in Oak Town with furious determination. No one stopped Natsu as he ran ahead and blew the doors away.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Master yelled to Phantom Lord, and we all charged in.

I pulled out my crossbow, and started shooting magic bolts, feeling a grim satisfaction each time someone went down because of me. I watched the Master grow huge and he brought down his hand, crushing many members against the floor.

"You dared to hurt this monster's children! Do not dare to think that human laws will save you!"

"You're wide open!" a voice cried.

Next thing I knew, a blunt object hit me on the side of my head, smashing the leg of my glasses to my skull.

_'Well, that's gonna leave a dent.'_

I turned around, and saw a rather short man wielding a club. I didn't even think. I brought my crossbow up, and shot him in the wrist. He clutched at the wound, dropping his club. I ran up to him and jump kicked him in the face, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him down. Bringing my hand up to my head, I felt something warm and sticky.

"Great," I muttered. _'I refuse to be a burden! I will do my fair share of fighting, and if this is the way I die, I'm taking as many Phantom Jerks as I can with me!'_

Bringing myself to focus, I backed up to the wall, and started shooting as best as I could. Someone thought they could sneak up on Cana, and I got him in the shoulder. Gray was becoming over powered with seven guys surrounding him, so I shot three of them in the kneecaps. Suddenly, an iron pole started coming my way, destroying the wall. I couldn't get out of the way in time; it hit me in the side, and sent me flying back into the thick of things. I fell on my face. My vision was blurry and my breathing painful. Not good. I looked up at the source of destruction.

It was a man with long shaggy black hair, and piercings all over his face. He was wearing a long black sleeveless coat and baggy white pants, and right now was battling Elfman. I knew of him; this was Gajeel, the Iron-Dragon Slayer. This was the man who tortured Levy, Jet, and Droy. Pure fury took over. I aimed my crossbow at his face.

"This is for Team Shadow Gear," I muttered, and I squeezed the trigger.

Nothing happened. Normally, the limbs would bend back as the retention string pulled towards me, a bolt of concentrated magic power appearing in the deck.

_'Really? Not enough magic power?' _I felt like crying. I really was so useless!

"Jeanne!" a voice called out. I looked up. Gray was running towards me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at the hand he held out to me, then I looked around at the battle still happening. Everyone was still fighting, still had plenty of magic power. Natsu was fighting Gajeel now. "I'll live," I gasped. It really did hurt to breathe. I took his hand and accepted his help.

"Thanks, by the way, for the help," he said, sending an Ice Lance behind me.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

I was not going to be left behind! I stood straight, clutching my left side, and swinging my crossbow. Even if it won't fire anymore, I can still use it as a weapon!

"Oi, Jeanne!" Gray worriedly called out. "Are you out of magic power?"

"Not completely, just not enough to fire this. But I can still fight close range!" I was holding it by the deck, and I smashed the stock against the back of a Phantom Jerk's head.

"Jeanne, you're seriously hurt, maybe you should wait it out."

I brought fiery eyes of anger to his face. "I am still a Fairy Tail mage!" I cried. "Are you asking me to stand at the side lines while my nakama are fighting? I will not stand behind others who are willing to give their lives for people they love! I am not as cowardly as that!" Crap, tears were spilling out of my eyes. I was _not_ that weak! I refused to be! Venting my anger, I kicked a guy between the legs and brought my crossbow to his jaw.

Gray seemed to be shocked. Like he was remembering something he'd rather not. Wait. _'That's right, that's what happened with his mentor. Baka Jeanne! He doesn't need to be reminded of that!'_

Gray smirked. "Sorry, Jeanne. Yeah, you fight it out to your heart's content. Let's give these assholes what's coming to them!" And he went off, shooting Ice Magic at multiple enemies.

Yes, I was still a member of Fairy Tail, and damn proud of it. I was going to get through this, and celebrate with the rest of my nakama with Fairy Tail-style party afterwards.

"Conceal Magic: Flash Gone!" I disappeared with a blinding flash, and started attacking enemies from behind, invisible. Cowardly, maybe, but I will use what I can.

Suddenly, something fell from the rafters, creating a crater in the stone floor.

"Master!" Erza cried.

_'Master? But there was no magical presence there! What happened?'_

"Hear that? We can beat 'em!"

"Get 'em!"

The members of Phantom Lord seemed to gain strength at seeing our fallen Master, and started attacking with new gusto.

"Retreat!" came the cry. "Return to the guild!"

We all looked at the owner of the voice.

"Erza? What are you saying?"

"We can still fight!"

"No, not without out Master! Retreat, that's an order!"

Many of us started to run. I was about to as well, when I saw Natsu turn to Gajeel, who was still hanging in the rafters, with a scared look on his face.

"What?" he cried.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

Natsu looked terrifying. He was furious. "Gajeel!"

"Let's settle this some other time, Salamander!" the iron slayer taunted. And he disappeared, along with the large man behind him.

"Lucy's been captured!"

Suddenly, it clicked. That was their goal all along. Drawing us out, either leaving Lucy in Magnolia, or bringing her here to them. Either way, they'd get the heir to the Heartfilia Consign. They must have found out who she was! Question was, were they hired to kidnap her, or is this their own doing?

I reappeared. I was out of magical power. I was about to collapse when someone caught me.

"Jeanne, get a hold of yourself!"

"Loke," I said weakly. "Lucy's been captured."

"What?" Loke looked shocked.

_'Now why the hell did I say that? To him of all people?! Dammit, Jeanne, is this the day where you say the wrong things to everyone?'_

"Why tell me this?" he muttered. "Natsu looks like he'll take care of it."

I turned around. Natsu had grabbed a Phantom Jerk and was dragging him out the door.

"I thought you should know. I know what you are, after all."

I barely registered his shocked face before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, we were back in the basement. But not all of us; Alzack and Bisca had taken the Master to the woods to see an old witch who, as we were told, was amazing at cures, despite her loathing of humans. Erza was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't find Loke. Just as well, I didn't really feel the need to explain myself.

Most of us were in the center of the room, either racing back and forth gathering weapons, or discussing strategy ideas. However, there were quite a few of us huddled in the corners, nursing our wounds. That is what I was doing, mostly alone. I had a bandage wrapped around my head to keep the flow of blood to a minimum, and a huge bruise on my side was the only clue that I recently had broken ribs, plus various bruises and cuts. The worst thing, though, was that my glasses were broken. I couldn't keep them on my face, they were so askew. I clutched them in my hand, and kept my head down, refusing to look at _anyone._

Close to me, but not exactly with me, Lucy was sitting on a barrel, looking at all the damage, with Natsu, Gray, and Elfman comforting her. Apparently, her father had hired Phantom Lord to kidnap her and bring her back. Sick bastard. Lucy kept apologizing over and over again. It was obvious she felt responsible for everything that had happened: Shadow Gear's injuries, the Master's illness, the way the battle at Phantom Lord went down, her getting kidnapped by the Element 4 in the first place.

_'Ridiculous. All of that was out of her control, it's obviously that frickin' evil guild's doing. They didn't have to do any of this stuff to get to her, they **wanted** to.'_

I looked up at the stairs at the sound of rushing footsteps. A blurry form was hurrying down, and I recognized Rita's clothes and coloring. She probably was looking for me, and with a look of terror on her face. I wasn't sure if she was scared for me, or at the fact that she was about to willingly walk into a room filled with strangers. Regardless, I stood up, and made my way towards her, focusing on _not_ focusing at the purple miasma all around. We met halfway, close to Cana and Mira. Cana was trying to divine where Mystogan with her cards, and Mira was using a lacrima to contact someone.

Rita gave me another bone-crushing hug. "Rita!" I gasped. "Careful!"

She pulled back quickly. I lifted my shirt a bit to show her my bruised side, and she cried out softly. "Don't worry," I said gently, "I'll be fine."

"What happened?" she asked.

I paused. What could I tell her?

Luckily, I didn't have to tell her anything. We were both distracted when Cana threw her cards in the air.

"Useless, I can't find Mystogan at all!" she cried disgustedly.

"I see. That's too bad," Mira said to her. Turning back to the lacrima, she said, "So you see, Laxus, we could really use your help."

"What?" an arrogant voice cried out from the crystal.

"Master's out of commission, and they can attack any time now. We really need you to come back."

"Ha, serves the old codger right!" Laxus laughed within the lacrima. In a more serious voice, he added, "It's not my problem. Deal with it yourselves."

"Laxus!" Cana cried, her voice full of rebuke.

"Hey, the old man started this, why do _I_ need to clean up his mess?"

"They're going after Lucy! One of us!" Mira pleaded.

"Lucy? Who's that?" Laxus thought a bit. "Oh! That newcomer! Tell her I'll consider helping her if she'll be my woman!"

"You unbelievable..." Cana began.

"Oi, is that any way to talk to someone you're asking for help? Oh, and tell the old man to step down and proclaim me Master already!" He laughed, loudly and meanly. The lacrima shattered.

Mira was crying. "Despicable," she said, looking at the fragments of lacrima in the air. "Can such a person really be a member of Fairy Tail?"

I turned away from the scene, surprised that my own face was wet with tears.

"I can't believe you _like_ that guy," Rita whispered.

"I don't," I quietly argued. Who would like a guy who tried to exploit others at their weakest moments?

Before we could say anything more, the entire guild shook.

"What the hell?"

"Is it an earthquake?"

It shook again.

"No," I whispered. "They're footsteps."

Alzack ran in the basement. "Outside!" he yelled before sprinting back up.

We all ran outside to the back. Erza led the way in a towel. I guess she was in the shower or something. What we saw, though, none of us could believe it. It was the Phantom Lord guild... walking toward us through the ocean!

The front of the building suddenly slid down, revealing what could only be described as a cannon. We all stared in horror as it extended toward us. At the mouth, a dark energy seemed to build.

"Everyone! Get down!" Erza screamed.

"Rita," I whispered. "Inside, now_._"

"No chance," she whimpered back, clutching my arm.

Erza was running to the edge of the town, her body glowing as she Requipped. When she reached her destination, she was clad in...

"Adamantine Armor?" Happy cried.

"Don't tell me," began Bisca, "she's gonna take the blast herself!"

"I won't let you destroy our guild!" Erza proclaimed in a loud voice.

"Marguerite. Inside, _now_."

"I said, _no._"

The dark energy released, and was hurtling toward us at an amazing speed. Erza brought the two shield halves on her arms together, and a giant magic circle of defense appeared, meeting the dark mass. A bright light surrounded and blinded us all; it was nearly impossible to see what was going on. I protectively wrapped my body around my little sister, shielding her from the light and any possible debris.

"Erza!" I heard Natsu scream.

When the light subsided, I lifted my head, and saw Erza lying limply right in front of us, and there was a large gouge mark in the concrete from where she lay to where she previously stood.

"She saved us..." someone muttered in relief, but I didn't bother finding out who. I grabbed Rita by the arms and dragged her back towards the guild.

"You're going home. No arguments," I said.

"Why?" Rita asked defensively, ripping her arm free. "I'm tired of waiting at home, not sure you'll come back. This time, I'm watching you! Don't you trust your nakama?"

I scowled. That was a low blow. But before I could add to the debate, a loud nasally voice came from all around us.

"Erza and Makarov can no longer fight. Victory is now beyond your grasp. Hand over Lucy Heartphilia! This instance."

Everyone started yelling.

"To hell with that!"

"Who would give a precious nakama to the enemy?"

My eyes started searching for the blonde. Remembering my glasses in my hand, I held them to my face, and quickly found her. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Hand her over." Jose's voice was demanding and evil-sounding.

Lucy raised her hands to her face. I could tell, she couldn't take it anymore. She was definitely thinking about surrendering, just to stop the fighting.

"I don't believe her," I whispered.

"What?" Rita asked, as I walked past her toward our newest member.

"We would rather die than give up our nakama!" Erza screamed.

"Our answer will always be the same!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy's head snapped up. I had finally reached her. I don't know what came over me, but I felt I had to do something. So, I hugged her from behind.

Lucy jumped a bit, but immediately relaxed upon noticing I was a friendly.

"I told you, didn't I?" I whispered. "You'll never be alone again. You don't have to go back to that life. You're one of us now, and we'll always protect and love our own, Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy sobbed, and held onto my hands, her tears splashing on my arms.

"Then I'll give you an even bigger taste of Jupiter!" Jose's voice screamed. "You have fifteen minutes for the recharge! Tremble in fear!"

"He's gonna fire it again?" someone asked.

I released Lucy. Rita ran up to me.

"Nee-san," she said, "what are those?"

I held my glasses up again and looked toward the enemy guild. Hundreds of dark shadows were flying toward us with great speed.

"Prepare to witness hell, Fairy Tail. You have two options. Be destroyed by my soldiers or eradicated by Jupiter."

Rita looked at me in fear. "He's not so evil as to kill his own men with Jupiter, is he?"

My eyes widened when I realized what was coming for us. I grabbed my sister's hand again and ran back to the front of the guild.

"Rita, those are Jose's magic soldiers, Shades. They're like ghosts! They can't be killed!"

"Where are you taking me?" Rita cried.

"Home! You can't stay here!"

"Does this mean you don't-?"

"_Rita no baka!" _I turned around to face her. "Of _course_ I trust them! But they can handle themselves as well as watch others' backs! You can't do _shit_ in a mages' battle! And I don't trust myself to take care of you! Rita..." I said softly. "If something happened to you on my watch, I'll _never_ be able to forgive myself."

The thirteen year old looked at me. Then she held out her right pinkie. "Then promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come home. You'll be alive and kicking, and you'll treat me to ice cream on Saturday. You have to promise!"

I smiled and hooked pinkies with my sweet sister. "I promise to come home alive and treat you to ice cream this Saturday."

We broke contact, and Rita sprinted to our parents' house. Well, better than worrying at our home, alone.

I ran back to the guild and ran up to the roof. From there, I saw Reedus putting Lucy in a just-drawn carriage. Probably headed toward a safe house. Mira waved him off before transforming into Lucy's likeness.

"_What the hell? She's not thinking of fighting, is she?"_

I looked upon the battlefield. The Shades could suck your life away with just one touch, but regenerated when you destroyed them. And there were eleven minutes until Jupiter fired again.

_What could we do?_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked back down at the battlefield. I raised my crossbow and aimed at a Shade. The magic bolt flew from my weapon, and hit the target.

"Yes!" I cried. But my victory was short-lived. The bolt of yellow energy just passed through the ghost. It didn't even do anything!

"_Dammit!_" There was nothing I could do in this fight. My magic was insufficient against Jose's. I punched the roof. "I really am useless."

I suddenly saw Loke -recognizable by his orange hair and green jacket- on the ground. He seemed to be looking down the road, toward where Reedus took Lucy away.

"Oh, my gosh," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Aiming my crossbow again, I shot at his feet. Luckily, it hit a few inches away from him. Startled, he looked up, ready to fight.

"If you're too worried to fight here," I yelled down, "then go to her and protect her yourself!"

Loke just stood there, his face turned toward me. Then he ran over and jumped up the the roof, landing like a cat beside me.

"What does it matter to you what I do?" he asked, sounding furious.

I stepped back a bit. This was not supposed to happen. He was just supposed to have a little debate with himself about the pros and cons, and then race to Lucy. Coming over here to argue with me: not what I expected.

"And for the record," he began dangerously, "what do you mean, you know what I am?"

He sounded seriously ticked. The purple haze around him swirled temptingly, but I ripped my eyes away from it, turning back to the blurred enemy guild Natsu was supposed to destroy.

"I mean, I know. What else can I mean by that?"

_'Please don't want details. This is why I need to keep my mouth shut.'_

"What do you know?!" he demanded.

I sighed. "You're a celestial spirit, and you feel guilty, 'cause you think you're the reason your last owner was killed. And you avoid Lucy like the plague because she's a celestial mage and you probably think that she'll find out. But that's stupid!" I cried angrily, turning towards him again. Even at this distance, I could tell he was shocked. I guess he didn't expect me to actually know that much. "You can't seem to leave her alone anyways, and if you're just gonna stand in the middle of a battlefield worrying about her and wondering if you should or should not go help protect her, you're gonna end up killed!"

"How do you know?"

"Oh for the love of-" I sprinted toward him, aiming a punch to his face. I took him by surprise, but I was too slow. He easily dodged me, and I ran past him, stumbling a bit to catch my balance. "Does every guy here have to get pummeled before they realize the truth? Just." I tried to punch him again. "Friggin'." And again. "Go. To. Her!"

"I cant'!" he cried, catching my fist. I looked at his face. This close, I could easily see his genuine fear. "I can't get close to her. My sin is too great. She can't save me, and she'd try."

"Well, she won't even be able to do that if she's _dead!_ Which she's gonna be if someone gets to her. Do you want that to happen?"

A fist landed across my left cheek. Loke was _pissed__._ "Of course I don't!" he roared. "But..."

"No buts!" I yelled back, rubbing my face, my eyes filling with tears.

_'Serves me right. I shouldn't have said that. I forgot what happens when you talk too much.'_

"Who gives a crap if you're scared for her, or if you don't want to be saved? As you are now, you're useless here, so just get your ass to the safe house and help her out like you want to!"

This wasn't like me. At all. But I was just getting so freakin' sick of seeing him debate with himself over and over. Yes, he doesn't wish to be saved, and Lucy was definitely the type of girl who'd do that, but that could come later! It was better than him getting killed while worrying when he could've just gone!

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from the ocean. Turning my head, I could see bright flashes and dark smoke coming from the cannon's muzzle. Natsu had destroyed Jupiter! Celebrant cries were heard from below.

"Oh, thank gods," I sighed, kneeling down in relief. Loke looked at me, as if just realizing something.

"Why aren't you fighting down below?" he asked.

I smiled bitterly. "I tried shooting them. But my magic's just nothing compared to Jose's Shades. I'm just pathetic," I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Loke crouched down beside me.

"What's wrong?" I repeated. "You freakin' punched me in the face, moron! That hurt like a bitch!" I started sobbing. Crap. This was just not my day. "I can't do anything. I can't help Lucy, I can't help protect our guild, I just can't do shit. I'm so hypocritical. Preaching like I can do anything, when I'm even more useless."

"Oh, shut up." Loke gently, yet still smartly, rapped me on the head with his knuckles. "If you don't like it, get stronger."

I bopped him back, hiccuping. "I'm working on it! But I'm a sneak, I'm not an offensive person, and my crossbow can't do anything to the Shades. Jose's power is too great. Can I not emphasize this enough?"

Loke was silent a bit. "Let's get off the roof, before another hole is added."

"Fine," I sniffed, rubbing my now seriously bruised face. I'm definitely getting a black eye tomorrow.

...I'll get him later for it.

* * *

_A/N: Does anyone else notice that my chapters here seem to be getting shorter and shorter? No? Good. Keep that obliviousness up._


	4. Chapter 4

Loke and I landed on the ground, him guiding me to sure footing, amid the celebrating crowd.

"What now?" I asked.

But before Loke could respond, the Phantom Lord guild began to shake, and the four towers fell away. Everyone was clamoring.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"What is Jose planning now?"

We watched helplessly as a form was constructed out of the building.

"What is that?!" Cana screamed in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's a giant..." Loke said. "A magic giant!"

"A what-now?" I cried. How on earth were we gonna defeat _that?_ Everyone has been fighting for so long already.

"Kneel before me, detestable brats, and know your place!" Jose's voice washed over us. "Savor the final moments of your lives while filled with despair!"

Shades came upon us in furious waves.

"Ghosts and giants?" I heard Bisca cry. "How are supposed to handle this?"

"We'll deal with the Shades," Cana cried. "Natsu can stop the giant for us!"

I paused a second. "Um, but that thing is moving."

"Natsu and vehicles..." Macao trailed off.

A collective groan filled the air, as everyone realized that Natsu is gonna be completely worthless.

"Wait, didn't Gray and Elfman go off to help him?" I asked Loke.

"That's right! Gray and Elfman are still there!" he informed everyone.

We needed all the hope we could get.

"Jeanne, you should get inside with Mirajane," he told me. "Help watch over Erza."

I was dejected. But I knew that I'd be more of a hindrance than a help out here on the battlefield. I nodded my head and turned to do as he had said. Before I left, though, I grabbed his jacket.

"You better go off to Lucy, soon. If I end up getting a black eye for nothing, I'm gonna give you two."

Loke looked shocked. And I felt the same way. I never do that! I never push myself into others' lives, and never threaten my nakama...! But, I didn't regret it. In fact, I felt better then I had about myself in a long time. It felt great to say what was on my mind, instead of keeping it all in my head.

But then I remembered, the last time I had done that, not even five minutes ago, I got right hook in the face. I quickly released Loke's jacket and bolted back to inside the guild before he could retaliate again.

"Mira-san!" I gasped, finally reaching the guild.

"Jeanne-san, what were you doing?" Mira cried. Still in Lucy's likeness and with the blonde's voice, but her tone and the gentle, sisterly way she checked me for serious injuries was still so Mira.

I smiled. "I thought I could fight. I guess I'm still not strong enough yet."

Mira smiled sympathetically. "It will happen, Jeanne-san. Don't you rush it. It will happen."

I opened my mouth to thank her, but then I saw the giant out the window, trailing something that was glowing in the air. "What is it doing? Is that a magic circle?"

Mira whipped around. Her unnatural brown eyes widened in fear, and a hand came up to her mouth. "That magic circle! Abyss Break!"

"What is that?" She sounded terrified, and that was never good.

"It's one of the forbidden spells, and at that size, it could take out the entire city!"

Cana ran up to the wall, calling for Mira through one of the large holes. "Mira! How long until that spell activates?"

Mira replied, "I'd say about ten minutes. If we could somehow take out the power supply..."

"I'm sure the guys inside have the same thought," Cana mused.

"Natsu's not the only one in there?" Mira asked, curious.

"Gray and..." Cana paused a bit, "Elfman are in there, too."

Mira's eyes grew large. "Elfman? Why?!" she cried.

"What do you mean, 'why?'" Cana asked defensively. "Even he-"

"He can't!" Mira interrupted. "Elfman can't fight! You know that, Cana!"

"Sure, he can," Cana argued. "He was one of our main fighters during the raid."

_'He even stood up to Gajeel before Natsu took over,'_ I thought. But I held my tongue. After all, I knew why Mira was freaking out so much.

"Fighting grunts is one thing," Mira began, "but if he runs against one of their big shots as he is now..."

Cana looked pensive, before saying, "Look, Mira, you, Elfman, and all of us were deeply hurt by what happened. But he's trying hard to move forward in his own way." She looked back at Mira, who had turned her back to the Card Mage. "You can understand that, right?" She ran off to continue the battle.

"Elfman..." Mira whispered.

I shifted uncomfortably. I knew what they were talking about. I wasn't part of the guild then, but I remembered Lisanna, and was there the day Elfman and Mira returned from an S-class mission without her. Everyone mourned for weeks after that. And that was before my glasses, too. So I saw what Elfman did; first through Mira's eyes, then his.

...It was horrible.

"I need to move forward, too," Mira said, determinedly. She straightened up, and marched toward the exit.

"Mira, what are you doing?!" I cried, racing after her. Everyone knew that after the incident, she had sealed up her powers, and was therefore unable to fight any more. It was the only reason she was watching everything in the guild.

"Moving forward," she repeated, walking out the doors.

"Isn't there a different way to do that?" I nearly yelled.

But she was firm. She walked right to the shoreline. "I'm the one you want!" she cried, arms wide in surrender. "Stop attacking our guild this instance!"

There was a moment of suspenseful silence, before that hateful, nasally voice echoed around us, "Begone, imposter."

Mira dropped her arm in shock, and defeat.

"Ha! I'd known all along that Lucy Heartfilia wasn't there!"

Mira returned to her own appearance, and hugged herself. I could tell, she was about to cry.

I would've gone over to see her, but I didn't want to leave Erza, still passed out on the table, alone. Luckily, Cana had done the job for me.

I turned to Erza. "I'm sorry that you ended up like this, Erza-san," I muttered. I wasn't sure if she could actually hear me, but I remembered learning once that unconscious people tend to wake up sooner if they feel like someone's waiting for them. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything. And I'm sorry that I keep bringing this up. Maybe I shouldn't have joined Fairy Tail at all." I looked at the mark in my left arm.

No. No, there was no way that I was going to leave. I love it too much. I love the people in it, and how they all act toward one another, what they all believe in and stand for. No, I don't regret joining.

I became determined to grow stronger.

"You watch me, Erza," I whispered. "I'll get stronger. I'll even learn how to fight! Just need to find a sensei."

"MIRA!" a scream came from outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"MIRA!"

I raced to the window to see a white dot in between two of the giant's fingers, positioned like an ant. I held my glasses to my face again, and saw the blur define into Mirajane.

"Deplorable girl, trying to deceive us," Jose's voice boomed out. "Now you will witness the end of your friends as you are slowly crushed."

"Mira!"

"Let Mira go, you bastards!"

We all watched in horror as the fingers began to squeeze our beloved Mira.

"Erza-san, if you're gonna get up," I whispered, "now would be a good time."

But the still figure remained on the table.

I was distracted by a loud scream following an explosion. The explosion was nothing; the courtyard was full of them. But it was Mira, screaming a name.

"Elfman!"

I looked out the window again, still holding up my glasses. Elfman was in an entrance to a large hole in the giant.

"What are you doing there, Nee-chan?!" Elfman's terrified voice carried out clearly over the courtyard.

I saw a creepy guy stalk behind Elfman. I recognized him as one of the Element 4, but his name escaped me. Unheard dialogue was spoken between the two of them, before a magic circle appeared, hitting Elfman hard.

Rock slowly started to creep around him, as he froze in terror, looking at something no one else could see. On a hunch, I took my glasses away.

And gasped.

Miasma, dark purple and black, was swirling heavily around him. It was the largest in volume I had ever seen on anyone, spreading farther than ten feet in diameter. I quickly looked away, screwing my eyes shut, before I was sucked into that black hole of dark memories. He was obviously very distressed, and I thought, but could never be certain, that Elfman was probably being forced to watch his darkest memories, over and over again. And that could only ever be related to Lisanna.

"Elfman!" Mira cried. "Snap out of it! Wake up, Elfman!"

"Despicable," I muttered. "The Element 4 are truly despicable."

"Elfman! I can't lose you, too!" Mira was sobbing.

I looked up, replacing my glasses. The battle raged on below, but I was fixed on the siblings above it all. Suddenly, Elfman started to glow through the rock that had very nearly completely encompassed him.

"...Why are you crying?!" he thundered.

"Elfman! You can't!" screamed Mira.

"Who made you cry?!"

"He's not..." I whispered. "Oh gods, he is. He's going for a Full-Body Take Over."

A large purple magic circle appeared over Elfman, and he shone brightly before transforming into a giant Beast, shattering the rock surrounding him.

"Beast Soul," I whispered, in awe and fear.

I watched as the Beast Elfman turned away, probably to pummel that Element 4 member into the next millennium.

Mira was strangely silent. Probably in shock that she has, in all likelihood, lost her brother to the Beast Soul Elfman took over three years ago. He suddenly appeared again in the hole. He started sprinting towards her with incredible speed. I raised my crossbow. I was prepared to take him out to protect Mira-san, and him as well.

I wouldn't allow him to go through that again.

I aimed at his chest, and a glowing bolt of condensed magic appeared in the deck.

_'Wait.'_ A voice in my head whispered to me. _'Wait, and see.'_

I hesitated. I knew that if Elfman ever regain consciousness, he would probably not be able to handle the fact that he was responsible for the death of another sister. But maybe... just maybe...

The Beast Elfman had reached Mira, and reached for her.

My hand squeezed the trigger.

But at the last second, I pushed the weapon up, the bolt flying through the air and into a Shade.

Elfman had pushed the fingers away from his sister, before pulling her out of the gripping metal. I watched as the two embraced, probably comforting each other once again.

"Good for you, Elfman," I whispered. Then I noticed something.

"Is the giant... slower?"

Yes, the mechanical being was definitely writing the circle slower than before.

"Whatever you guys are doing, it's working." The sky started clouding, sprinkling ever so slightly. "Keep it up, and we might be able to win this."

"Your confidence in your nakama is so reassuring, Vajell," a voice said behind me.

I spun around. Erza was starting to sit up, raising her hand to her head.

"Erza-san!" I cried, rushing to her as she sat up, keeping my eyes off of her aura.

"What's happening?" she asked.

I decided to sum up -explaining would take too long. "Nastu, Gray, and Elfman took off, Jupiter was destroyed, the guild turned into an Abyss Break magic-circle-drawing giant, Mira was taken hostage, but Elfman took care of that, and something is slowing the giant down, don't know what. Jose's been sending Shades since you passed out, and I'm not sure how much longer we can last."

Erza sent me a sharp glance. "I repeat, Vajell, you have amazing confidence."

I fidgeted. "The Shades can't be destroyed, Erza-san. Some of us can't even do anything to them. It's only a matter of time before everyone runs out of Magic Power, and at the rate that giant is going, we have maybe eight minutes before all of Magnolia is wiped out."

"Has the city been evacuated?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Probably not. There's probably already uneasiness with an rather infamous guild in our waters. To alert everyone what is going on, we'd have instant panic everywhere."

"Lucy, where is she?"

"Reedus took her to a safe house," I explained. Rain started pelting harder. "That is bizarre," I commented. "It was so sunny a moment ago."

"I need to get out there." Erza started to move off the bench.

"Absolutely not!" I cried, moving to keep her still. However, she sent me another dangerous glance. I didn't touch her, and hesitated before saying, "Taking Jupiter's blast was very reckless of you, Erza-san. Your Power is majorly depleted, and that's not even mentioning your wounds."

"I'll be fine," came the short reply.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," I rolled my eyes. "But only after a great deal of rest."

"What have I been doing all this time?" she retorted.

"Twenty minutes isn't enough after what happened to you!" I insisted. "What the hell is up with this weather?" The rain had started to let up for a while before furiously coming down again.

"I'm going."

I facepalmed, wincing as my fingers lightly pushed my left cheek. "What is the _matter_ with everyone today?!" I nearly yelled. "Erza, as you are now, you'd probably worry everyone more than help them!" I noticed that I had dropped off the honorific, and hoped that it didn't bite me in the butt later. "_Yes_, you're strong, possibly the strongest mage here, but Jupiter definitely took a lot out of you, and Jose's probably been staying out of the fighting, saving his energy for when people come to him. You'd have to fight through maybe three members of the Element 4, plus their Dragon-Slayer, before finally reaching him. Do you _really_ believe that by that time, you'd be able to fight him? And then come back to us?"

Erza looked at me with an air of interest.

"I've always felt you've kept most of your thoughts to yourself, Jeanne," she said. "What makes you so silent most of the time?"

She used my given name. What does that mean? Was it cuz I used no suffix to hers?

"Probably cuz I'm scared of what might slip out, and what others would think of me," I admitted, before biting my tongue. "See? Things like that. It's saying that kind of stuff that gets you punched in the face and ostracized. Ugh, I'm shutting up now." I lowered my head and turned back to the window. The rain had stopped again. If it weren't for the puddles on the ground out there, I'd have thought that it had never happened. "The giant is even slower..."

"Jeanne, you really should say what's on your mind more," Erza said gently. "Some of us could certainly use a tongue like yours every now and then. Even if we don't act like we appreciate it at the time." I turned to her. She was standing up, and Requiping into her usual battle armor. "However, now is not one of those times. I'm going to help now, and unless you want to be hacked into thousands of pieces, you'll stay out of my way." Before I could respond in any way, she sprinted out the door, and into the fray.


	6. Chapter 6

I was stunned. But then I shook myself out of my stupor.

"What else would you expect? She would never stand on the sidelines while there's a battle going on." I thought back to what I said to Gray earlier.

_"I will not stand behind others who are willing to give their lives for something they love! I am not as cowardly as that!"_

I laughed bitterly. "Look who's so high and effin' mighty now." I looked at my weapon. "Fat lotta good you are here," I muttered.

I turned my gaze back outside. Everyone was still fighting, losing Power quickly. Many people were already falling after being touched by the Shades. But that didn't stop them.

"All right, coward," I muttered to myself. "Let's fight alongside your nakama."

Raising my crossbow to the epic battle music in my head, I ran out, and aimed at a Shade. I didn't know where it was charging; I just picked the closest one.

"The last bolt was too weak," I muttered. "Pour everything you've got into this one. For Lucy. For Fairy Tail."

The deck was filled with a bright yellow light, brighter than I had seen it before, and the trigger was pulled. The retention string snapped and the limbs vibrated violently as the bolt went flying towards the Shade.

_'Please, please, please...'_

On contact, the Shade disintegrated. And I did not see it re-materialize within the three seconds I was staring at it.

"Good enough for me." I started shooting like crazy, pouring every once of power into the deck that I could. Shooting at ones trying to sneak behind others, ones that were actually aiming for our guild building. There were so many. Of course, soon after, I could feel myself losing energy.

"Don't you. Effing. Dare," I muttered, leaning on the building wall, keeping my shaking arms up. I was going to get through this. I was going to help. I refused to stand helplessly on the sidelines any longer.

_'What was it that Natsu said once? Forever ago?'_

"I'm squeezing out tomorrow's supply. And the next day's, and the next. I won't lose. I am Fairy Tail!"

At that moment, the circle was complete. It glowed brightly.

"Shit." I gasped, "Gomenesai, Rita-chan."

All around, everyone was swearing and raising a fuss.

"Should we duck?"

"Like that would help!"

And the circle shrank.

Wait, what?

No, it was definitely shrinking! It was disappearing! The glowing eyes on the giant dimmed away, and the large robotic hand fell into the water.

Cheers filled the air, before they got back to the matter at hand.

"Great job, guys," I whispered. "But talk about cutting it close!"

I resumed my shooting, somehow getting away from the guild and back into the thick of it again.

"Jeanne!" Cana shot some Card Magic behind me, effectively destroying a charging Shade.

"Thanks, Cana," I gasped.

"The hell are you doing?" she yelled. "Didn't Loke tell you to get back inside?"

"Screw what that guy said," I said through gritted teeth. "I _can_ fight, and I'm _going_ to!" To show how well I could, I squeezed another bright bolt out, and shot at a Shade behind her.

"Are you...? Jeanne, you can't force your power out like that!" Cana cried.

"Can. Will. Doing." '_Talking too much, gotta focus.'_

"Not without proper training, you can't! You have to break it in!"

"Now seems like," I gasped for breath as I shot again, "a good time to start."

"Jeanne-"

"Cana, I'll deal with the consequences! But I'll do it _after_ we've won!" We stared at each other for a few seconds, before Macao ran at us, forcing our heads down to earth as a Shade barely missed the three of us.

"Are we fighting Phantoms," he demanded, "or each other? Focus, girls!" He got back to his feet, purple fire blazing.

Cana glared at me. "We damn well better win, so that I can whoop your sorry ass later," she warned me.

I smirked. "Well, then make sure we do."

_Ding ding dong._

A P.A. jingle filled the air, and I was filled with a sense of foreboding. That never happened before. Something good for Phantom must have happened for Jose to want to play with us like that.

"Oh, Fairy Tail!" he sang happily.

"Oh, no," I whispered.

"Listen closely to _this~!_"

Screams of pain filled the air. And we recognized who that was.

"Lucy!" I cried, the name echoing among the crowd.

"We have captured Lucy Heartphilia. Our first goal has been achieved. That leaves us with our one _other_ goal." I could _feel_ him grinning evilly. God _damn_ him. "Destroying all you pathetic brats!"

Another furious wave of Shades filled the air, charging for us, in our weakened state.

"They still want to fight?"

"Give us a break!"

"Hey, Cana," I said quietly. "Can we really do this?"

"Damn right, we can!" she replied, brandishing her cards. "Don't give up ten seconds after what you had said!"

Right. What was I thinking? I squeezed out a little more into the deck, but this bolt was dramatically dimmer than the last.

_"No,"_ I whispered furiously. I pushed out more, and more. "Tomorrow's supply, Jeanne."

That bolt was shot, but after that, I knew it was only a matter of time before I passed out again.

"That reminds me, I owe Loke two black eyes."

I dropped to my knees. An explosion from Phantom's guild made me snap my head up. I couldn't see anything that far, but a fire's glow filled the entrance. Natsu was fighting, probably the other dragon slayer, Gajeel.

"Jeanne, get up!" Cana grabbed my left arm, and raised me to my feet.

I staggered a bit, feeling weak and light-headed.

"Dammit, this is what I was trying to tell you," she muttered.

"I can still do it..."

"You've done well enough," Macao said, taking over my right side.

"I can still do it..."

"Oh, great," I heard Cana say. "She's delirious."

"What are they...? The Shades..."

My two guildmates looked up in the air. The Shades were converging into a giant being. A circular creature, with creepy arms waving every which way.

"What's with the creepy hand movement?" I heard someone cry. My money was on Laki.

"_That's_ what you're complaining about?" Wakaba muttered.

"This is bad..." Macao said.

The ball of energy raised its fists high, and brought them down on the roof of Fairy Tail.

_"What are you doing to our guild?!"_ Cana screamed.

Everyone's attention was on the... _thing..._ attacking our guild. Purple miasma was surrounding the battlefield. I couldn't tell... I didn't know if it was from Jose, or everyone's distress.

Cana dropped my arm, and threw everything she had at the attacker. I stayed upright, and started shooting bolt after bolt. They were small, but many, and I hoped that the number would be enough.

"Macao, she's gonna throw herself into that."

The older man took one look at the young woman, and released my right arm, heading straight toward Cana.

Without their support, I was back on the ground.

"Stop! That's our guild!" Cana was screaming through tears, struggling against Macao's grip.

I refused to look anywhere but the giant Shade. I could feel the pull of many memories, taunting me, tempting me to look within them.

Instead, I focused on my own.

WWW

_"Mathis," Mama was saying, "I'm pregnant again."_

_I was hiding behind the wall again, using my concealing magic to try to sneak a cookie. Mama gave the baby, Marshall, two of them, but the rest of us got only one. And that was no fair, so I had to take one. The baby and eldest get two, that's fair. After all, I was six and a half! I definitely deserved two._

_But I didn't think Mama and Papa would be up so late. It was nine o'clock! When did they go to bed?_

_"Hilde, that fantastic!" Papa said. Peeking around the corner, I saw him give Mama a huge hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Mama laughed as she flew through the air, but her face was frowning again when Papa put her back._

_"Honey, can we afford it?" she asked quietly. "Six children will be expensive, and we're barely making it through with five."_

_"Hilde, we can make do," Papa said, his voice low and serious. "I'll take more hours, more days. Hey," he said softly, making her look at him. "This is a blessing. We'll pull through. We always do."_

_I quietly returned to Rita's and my room, cookie forgotten. Grown-ups think that kids don't really know what's going on in their own houses, and maybe that was true for some of the stupid-heads I went to school with, but not me. I could guess that money was low in our bank. Papa just wasn't making enough Jewels, or we were going through them too fast. It's why Mama doesn't take us out for lunch anymore, and why Papa doesn't bring us ice cream after work as often as he used to._

_"I'll help, Mama, Papa," I whispered. "I'll think of something."_

_Suddenly an explosion filled the air, coming from the other side of town. Rita didn't even flinch, and I took a while to notice it. In fact, I don't think I did until Marshall started screaming. After a year, he still wasn't used to it._

_"Damn that guild!" Papa was saying, as he and Mama quickly came upstairs._

_"Mathis, shh, the kids," Mama quietly scolded._

_I knelt on my bed, and looked out the window towards the sea. And I saw the answer to our problems:_

_Fairy Tail._

WWW

Back in the present, I smiled bitterly. Of course, it took me nearly six months to finally grow the _cojones_ to even enter the guild, years to actually _join_ the guild, and that took some persuasion from Master. Before that, I took small jobs from anyone who would hire a seven year old. Errand running, mostly, message delivering. But Fairy Tail was my big break, the first time I made enough Jewels to actually make a difference in my family. And they were the first people to accept me and my powers. They were as much as family to me as my blood relatives.

So there was no way in _hell_ I was going to let Jose get away with this.

I squeezed every last bit I had, there was none left after this. I shot it into the Shade, as it gave one last pounding.

Fairy Tail crumbled to the ground.

Cana sobbed.

Many roared in rage.

Others cried in agony.

I crumbled to the ground.

WWW

_"Jeanne-chan," Master called. I was just about to leave for another job._

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"It's been almost a month. How are you enjoying Fairy Tail?"_

_Just as I was about to answer, Gray came flying past in just his boxer shorts._

_"Serves you right, Droopy-eyes!" Natsu crowed._

_"You damned Flame-brain!" roared Gray, rushing by to exact revenge._

_I laughed. "It's wonderful, Master! Thank you so much for talking me into it!" I ran off, ducking past all the brawling, and out the door._

WWW

"What have you done to our guild?!" Cana screamed again.

There were multiple explosions behind us. I could only guess what happened: Natsu saw what happened, and hell broke loose. Let's face it, he was probably the most emotional of us all, and that usually came out in flames.

It was over. Natsu will save Lucy, but eventually, the Shades will take us all. We were all lacking in power now. Many, including yours truly, were on the ground, unable to do any more.

It was over.

We had lost.

_"You have my gratitude, children. You did very well. Be proud that you're in Fairy Tail!"_

I turned around. The sky rumbled and the ground shook. The water surrounding Phantom Lord was tossing about.

"Master?"

A giant magic circle appeared above the giant, and a bright light exploded within. The Shades vanished at the touch, but we all were feeling blessed in that light.

Fairy Law, a sacred light to vanquish the dark, handed down by Master Mavis, to destroy the caster's enemies.

It was over.

We had won.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

I broke my promise to Rita, after all.

As soon as Lucy returned to us, and we all reassured her that no one blamed her, we found ourselves surrounded by Rune Knights. They took us to a military post, and we had to go through a week of interrogation. And I was at the end of that week, because I spent the next four days paralyzed in bed.

Seriously, I could not move! My limbs felt heavy as lead, my left eye was swollen shut, and my right seemed to be glued. I wasn't always asleep, and could talk, but for the most part, I was basically comatose.

Cana came by first, and was scolding me for what felt like forever.

"This is why you don't do what you did! The only stupid enough to try that without training is Natsu! I hope this teaches you, _baka_!"

Yeesh, it felt like she'd never shut up. I swear, she only left because Macao forced her to.

Then Loke came by. He apologized for hitting me, and, of course, I forgave him.

"Loke, we won in the end, and Lucy is safe. And since I can't move my arms, I guess I can let your black eyes slide."

I think he smiled at that.

"Jeanne, would you please not say anything? About..."

"Are you serious? You know what, I take it back. I'm giving you black eyes after all." I forced my right eye open. "Do you even _know_ how long I've known? Since you first joined. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew."

"How?"

I shifted.

"I don't have much longer on this world, at least tell me, please."

Oh, what the hell? What's one more person?

"Montage View."

"Huh?"

I sighed and closed my eye again. "I call it 'Montage View.' Around everyone, I see an aura, and if I look into it, I see their worst moments. The parts of their lives that would _kill_ them if I brought it up. The day you arrived, I saw the times you saw that Blue Pegasus chick torture your Spirit Friends, the days you forced yourself to remain in our world, and the day Master Bob told you your owner died. And a few things you did afterwards. All in less than a second."

He was silent for a while, before saying, "The day I arrived?"

"I'm sorry, Leo."

I felt him jump in his seat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, it just slipped!" I panicked. If I could've, I would've been moved myself into fetal position, or run away. Probably the latter.

"Jeanne, calm down! You just startled me, that's all!"

I breathed deeply. More than once, when I was younger, little things like that would slip, and I'd immediately have to run away to avoid getting pummeled by the bitches whose secrets I just spilled.

"Do you know other secrets?" he asked in a low voice.

I remained silent, knowing that that was answer enough.

"I see. So, I guess that means you can already be trusted to keep them." I heard him stand up.

"Secret for a secret, Loke," I whispered. "Please don't tell."

"Wild horses couldn't drag it out of me," he said.

WWW

So, yeah, it was actually quite a while before I could finally take Rita out for ice cream. After the hospital finally released me, and the Rune Knights were finished questioning me (and it wasn't like I had much to say, anyway), everyone was trying to rebuild the guild. I tried to offer, but everyone was turning me away. I wasn't the only one not working, of course. They were turning down a lot of volunteers, insisting that they fully recover before attempting to do heavy duty labor.

It was the middle of next week when Rita and I were walking down Strawberry Street, a lemon ice in my mouth, and a Root Beer one in hers.

"I'm also making you take me out Saturday, Nee-san," she warned me. "As punishment for breaking your promise."

"_Hai, hai,_" I said, giving her a quick one-armed hug. "Actually, what if I took you and Mama to a spa, instead?"

Rita thought a bit. "That might be good. Mama definitely deserves it."

Suddenly, something blonde caught my eye.

"Lucy!" I called out, waving at the young lady just locking her front door.

She turned to me with a smile, pulling up the straps on her purse.

"Good morning, Jeanne, how are you feeling?" she said, concern genuine in her eyes.

I shrugged. "I've been better, but on the mend. How 'bout you?"

"Just bruised," she replied.

I gestured to my little sister. "This my sister, Marguerite."

"Rita," she corrected, with a little glare at me. I smiled triumphantly. She hates being introduced as her full name, so anything to get her to talk to others.

Lucy smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Rita-chan."

I eyed her purse. "Are you going on a trip?"

She looked away sheepishly. "I'm going back home. To talk to my father."

I nodded. "Okay, see you soon. Have a safe trip."

Lucy looked up in surprise. "You're not upset?"

"...Why would I be upset?" I asked, a little confused. "You're coming back, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. You just want to set your father straight, right?"

Lucy looked determined. "Yes."

I smiled. "No reason to be upset then. Good luck talking to your father."

Rita and I walked away, before Lucy asked, "Why are you so understanding?"

I turned around.

"Does your father treat you like mine?"

I paused. "Lucy, do you know anything about my family, yet?"

Lucy shook her head in denial. Rita and I shared a look. She was going to find out sooner or later.

"I'm seventeen, and the oldest of thirteen children. Rita's the fourth. The baby, Ambroise, is just about a year. And my mom's pregnant again."

Lucy's eyes were wide, and her jaw was dropped. Typical reaction.

"No, Lucy, I don't know from experience what your father is like. Papa loves all of us very much, even though we don't see him a lot anymore. But I know about yours, nonetheless. And I'm sorry. We all are. Like Master said, we share things to a certain extent. And how many times am I going to have to tell you anyway?" I walked over to her, and held her right hand. "You are now Lucy of Fairy Tail. Screw the Heartfilia Concern. You don't need such a heartless bastard for family. We can take care of you. That what it means to be nakama."

I smiled. "I trust that you wouldn't go back to such a lonely life, especially after we just fought so hard for you. So," I released her hand, and began to walk away. But right as I reached Rita, I turned, and pointed to the sky with my left hand, showing my guild mark with pride. "I'll see you later, Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled brightly, returned the gesture, and walked off toward the station.

Something clicked in my head. "I hope you plan to tell your team what you're doing!"

"I left a note!" she threw over her shoulder.

That's good. Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray would not be happy to learn where she's going.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, finished! Good gravy that took forever! I guess that's what happens when Jeanne is thrust into a story arc. I suppose it's cuz she doesn't really hang with Natsu et all, so she wouldn't be in their adventures. She's definitely not going to be with them during Erza's story. _

_Maybe Loke's. Maybe._

_Anyhoo, please review! I'm feeling like Jeanne's not really getting any love. :(_


End file.
